The Undead
by Dimples121
Summary: When Katherine Pierce suddenly returns from the underworld, Elena, Stefan and Damon's worlds are turned upside down. The big question on everyone's mind - how did she return?
1. Chapter 1

Katherine Pierce was her name. Who is Katherine Pierce you might ask? Well the answer is quite simple. She is the devil.

 _ **Two days earlier…**_

Stefan Salvatore had been watching his former girlfriend and brother kissing. It had taken him a few months to adjust to the fact that Elena and Damon loved each other. He had to learn to put his own feelings aside. Pretend his love for Elena had died out. And although he seemed to quite happy about their romance now, Stefan couldn't help it but wander. He'd only ever truly loved two women.

Elena Gilbert.

And the other, his first love, her doppelganger, was Katherine Pierce.

Stefan of course loved them each differently. With Elena the love he felt for her made he a better vampire. She brought out the light side in him. Helped through his ripper stage. Protected him from the witches. Hell Elena was even prepared to die for him. But even though they were together for over three years, something inside Stefan knew Elena's heart didn't exactly belong to him.

And then there was Katherine. Now her love consumed him. Through his human days right up until her death. Katherine was different than other woman he'd know. She loved being centre of attention. She loved dressing up. But most of all, till the day of death, Katherine truly loved him.

For some odd reason, Stefan missed her. It could be because of Elena and Damon's relationship, but then again, Stefan always found he could be himself with Katherine. She brought out the fun side of him. Granted it was a dangerous side, but like Elena, Katherine could help and control his hunger.

"Stefan you look miserable." Caroline Forbes spoke. Her perky nature and blonde hair annoyed Stefan.

"And as usual you Caroline Forbes are always smiling." Stefan said looking at the slender vampire.

"Ouch!" Caroline joked.

Stefan turned and looked back at Elena and Damon. "Don't you miss it?" Stefan asked looking back at Caroline.

"Miss what exactly?" She asked.

"Loving someone so much it consumes you?"

Caroline blinked. "Well not if the love consumes me."

Stefan let out a sigh. Caroline didn't understand. He placed his hands in his pockets and walked away.

"I need to escape!"

The room was cold and dark. The only light was a small hole. Katherine Pierce had died. But then for some unknown reason, she was brought back and was trapped inside what appeared to be a coffin. She tried to claw herself out. For a moment she stopped.

"Maybe I'm meant to suffer here for eternity." She mumbled.

"…we shouldn't be here Thomas…"

Katherine listened. There were people around. She started banging and screaming. Hoping they would hear her.

"Help!" She cried banging harder.

Katherine heard the girl speak. "I think there is someone buried inside there."

"Please help me!" Katherine cried once more.

She heard the pair above her. There was click and she listened as chains fell to the ground. Then another click on the coffin. When the lid was lifted, Katherine found herself staring at two faces.

"Are you alright?" Thomas (she presumed) asked.

"I'm…the sun…" She moaned feeling a burning feeling.

Thomas had lifted her up. He cradled her in his arms. Katherine retreated to the shadowed corner. Both Thomas and the girl he was with were staring at her. "Can we get you some water?" She asked.

Katherine looked at them. "I need something else." She said lunging forward.

All that was heard was the screams and cries of two people.

Elena was standing in front of a full length mirror. She long chocolate brown hair was brushed over her shoulders. Her doe brown eyes staring back at her. For the first time in her life Elena felt safe. She was happy. Since the death of Bonnie, Elena thought she could never bring herself to smile again. But Damon made sure she did. He looked after her. Promised her he'd never let fall into darkness again.

"You know what I don't understand?" Caroline said walking into Elena's room. Her blonde curls bouncing up and down as she walked.

Elena looked at her best friend. "What's that Caroline?"

"Men!" Caroline replied.

"Any man in particular?" Elena fished.

Caroline looked at her. "Stefan Salvatore."

Elena nodded her head. "The mysterious Salvatore brother."

"I don't understand why he just won't tell me what's on his mind?" Caroline said dropping down on Elena's bed.

"Caroline if there is one thing Stefan Salvatore taught me, it was patience." Elena joked dropping down beside her friend.

"I hate that he makes me feel this way." Caroline moaned turning to Elena. "I'm not supposed to love him Elena but I do."

Elena looked at Caroline. "I'm not supposed to love Damon but look at me."

"Leaving his heart broken brother behind." Caroline commented. Elena looked at Caroline. She was suddenly feeling guilty. Caroline noticed this. "I'm sorry Elena." She said taking her friends hand. "I didn't mean too."

Elena didn't say anything. She didn't have too. She turned and looked at ceiling.

Katherine had to wait until the night fell to escape. She had just finished putting on the dead girls jackets. "It will do." She moaned looking at her reflection in the blood. She glanced down at the two dead bodies. "It just had to be done." She said.

Katherine turned and looked outside. She stepped forward and out into the woods. She looked around. This all looked familiar. She continued to walk and stopped under the sign.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She moaned looking up at the sign which read "MYSTIC FALLS CEMETERY"

Katherine walked out the cemetery and started to make her way to the only place she knew would be safe, The Salvatore House. She smiled to herself knowing that both Damon and Stefan would be surprised to see her.

Stefan was sitting in the main lounge. He had a glass of whiskey in his left hand. His eyes glued on the fireplace.

"This is exactly the place I expected to find you." A familiar voice spoke.

Stefan immediately turned around. To his shock, Katherine Pierce was standing behind him.

"Katherine?" He said standing up.

"Oh Stefan you look as handsome as ever." She commented. She walked up to the table which held whiskey. She poured herself a glass and kept her eyes on Stefan.

"How are you alive?" He asked looking at her.

"I don't know." Katherine replied with an innocent smile. "But it feels good to be back."


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan and Katherine sat quietly across the table from each other. Neither one of them spoke. Stefan's eyes were dead locked onto Katherine. She sat drumming her fingers.

"So when will the little witch be arriving?" Katherine asked. "I need to get some sun."

"Bonnie is dead." Stefan replied.

"Oh?" Katherine questioned. She was curious now.

"It's been over sixty years since you were…"

"Killed?" Katherine said finishing Stefan's sentence. "Wow! It's been that long." She said nodding her head. "So where can I find a witch?"

"We don't mingle with witches Katherine." Stefan answered.

Katherine's face changed. "I need to be able to move around in the daylight Stefan."

"Yes well unfortunately for you, the night is your new best friend." Stefan said.

Katherine parted her lips to speak but kept quiet when she heard voices. She titled her head slightly to hear well.

"Damon!" She heard a familiar voice speak.

"Come on Elena, Stefan won't mind." Damon said.

Katherine turned to look at Stefan. She noticed how uncomfortable his was. And this made her smile.

"Stefan!" Elena greeted in surprise. Katherine could feel Elena's eyes on her head. She kept her eyes dead locked on Stefan.

"Who's this?" Damon asked curiously.

"I'm a little surprised you don't recognize me Damon." Katherine spoke.

Both Damon and Elena's eyes widen in shock. Kathrine turned around and looked at them both with a smile.

"What's she doing here?" Elena asked in fury.

"I don't know." Stefan replied.

Elena attempted to lunge forward but was held back by Damon. He was too in shock to even speak. His blue eyes fixed on his former lover.

"Elena Katherine does not even know how she was brought back to life." Stefan informed Elena.

Elena looked at Katherine in disgust. "She is probably playing one of her infamous games."

Katherine rolled her eyes. She looked back at Stefan. "Stefan you know I'm telling the truth." Katherine said taking another sip of the blood. "You could always read me." She continued.

"Is that my blood you are drinking?" Damon asked looking at Stefan.

"I had to keep her here." Stefan replied.

"And his been a very good host." Katherine added with a sweet smile. She turned around and looked at Damon and Elena. "I am however very surprised to see you two are now shacking up?" Katherine commented, infuriating Elena. "I don't blame you Elena, I could never just have one Salvatore brother."

"Get her out of here Stefan!" Elena moaned looking at Stefan.

"Oh but he can't." Katherine said looking back at Stefan. "Our beloved Stefan Salvatore can't risk a rouge vampire such as myself wandering the streets of Mystic Falls."

"Then we can always kill you." Elena barked. She broke free from Damon and lunged onto Katherine. Without hesitation she broke the chair and stabbed Katherine through the heart.

Both Damon and Stefan leaned forward in shock. Elena looked at Katherine's face.

"Why isn't she dead?" Damon asked.

Katherine shoved Elena off. She removed the piece of chair from her chest and threw it on the ground. Elena, Damon and Stefan were left in shock.

"Elena I was thinking about what you said-Katherine!" Caroline said stopping to look at Katherine. "Wh-what is she doing here? And alive?"

"Argh." Katherine moaned. "I'm back from the underworld or whatever, I don't how, I just know I woke up in a coffin and here I am."

"Did she just say coffin?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah." Katherine replied looking rather irritated.

"Matt was saying they found two bodies in the Pierce Tomb." Caroline said looking at Katherine.

Katherine turned and innocently looked at Stefan. "I was hungry." She said battering her eyelashes. Katherine turned and looked back at Caroline. "Is Blue Eyes still alive?"

Caroline frowned.

"Oh my," Katherine said with a soft giggle. "Which one of you turned him?" She asked looking around the room.

"Katherine enough." Stefan finally spoke. Katherine looked at him. "Let me get you a room." He said walking up to her and grabbing her arm.

Katherine happily walked with Stefan. She turned back and waved at the three remaining faces.

Katherine awoke the next morning. She found both Damon and Stefan standing at the foot of her bed. She seductively smiled. "If I knew I'd be waking up to you two I would fixed my hair."

"We're going to town." Damon firmly said.

"And I presume you two are my bodyguards?" Katherine asked getting out of bed.

"More like the town's bodyguards." Damon replied.

"Oh Damon, so serious." Katherine waved off. "That Elena girl has changed you."

"Don't talk to me about my relationship with Elena." Damon warned.

Katherine rolled her eyes. She let out a sigh. "Well I need clothes." She said looking at both brothers.

Stefan lifted a small bag. "This is some of your old clothes."

"Oh!" Katherine said with excitement. "Why didn't you throw them away?" She asked pulling out a pair of black skinny jeans.

"Elena used them when we needed to pretend to be you." Damon replied.

"Oh gross." Katherine commented. She removed her shirts, alerting both brothers. She looked back. "What? It's not like you two have never seen me naked?"

Damon turned and walked out. Stefan was closed behind him.

"Oh boys," Katherine said stopping them both. "One more thing…" She said pulling over a purple tank top to cover her chest.

"What now Katherine?" Stefan asked looking back.

"How am I going to walk around in the sun without protection?" She asked sweetly.

"Don't worry Katherine you will be protected." Stefan replied leaving the room.

Damon looked at Katherine. She blew a kiss at him before he left the room. Katherine smiled to herself and looked back down at her clothes.

Elena and Damon had been arguing all morning about Katherine. Elena kept on reminding him how dangerous and manipulating Katherine was. And while Damon agreed with her, he pointed out that Stefan knew what he was doing.

"I think it's a bad idea Damon." Elena said pacing up and down, finding the will power to not go upset and rip Katherine's head off.

"Elena please let me and Stefan do this." Damon asked.

Elena looked at him. She was worried. She never trusted Katherine. After all, Katherine did steal her body once. "Damon promise me you will be safe and keep an eye on her?"

Damon took Elena's hands and kissed them lightly. "I promise." He said giving a peck on the cheek.

"I wander when you stopped loving Stefan?" Katherine spoke, interrupting them.

Both Elena and Damon looked at her.

"I'm just saying." Katherine said walking away.

"I hate her Damon!" Elena moaned.


	3. Chapter 3

Katherine found herself in a rather entertaining position. She was sitting in the back seat of the car. Damon was driving. Stefan, well, Stefan was Stefan. She looked from one brother to the other. They changed. She could remember Damon being so powerful and aggressive, and now Elena Gilbert has changed him. And then there's Stefan. Still compassionate and kind hearted. And clearly still in love with pretty, annoying Elena Gilbert.

Damon looked in the re-view mirror at Katherine. He looked at Stefan and back to the road. "So what's the plan brother?"

"Just drive Damon." Stefan replied not looking at him.

Katherine smiled. Perhaps Stefan did change. "Well like Damon I'm curious too."

"But unlike Damon you're not important." Stefan casually said.

Damon looked at his brother in surprise. He looked back into the re-view mirror at Katherine. She had her arms folded and was pouting. He enjoyed this.

It had only taken Damon another twenty minutes before he pulled over. Stefan had directed him to Elena's parent's house up in the woods. He switched the engine off and looked at Stefan.

"You brought Katherine here?" He said looking back at Katherine.

"It's the only we can keep her without alerting Mystic Falls." Stefan informed Damon.

"But this is Elena's parents place." Damon reminded Stefan.

"I know Damon." Stefan firmly said. He looked at Katherine and then at Damon. "Which is why while I keep an eye on Katherine, you're on Elena duty."

"You don't need to keep an eye on me Stefan." Katherine said.

Stefan looked at her. "Trust me, I do."

"But if Elena finds out your hiding Katherine here she will go insane." Damon warned.

"Damon!" Stefan snapped in irritation. "Just do me this favour?"

Damon was taken back. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. "Fine."

Stefan got out the car first, followed by Damon. He opened the door for Katherine. When she stood up, Stefan immediately grabbed her arm.

"Ouch!" She moaned looking at him.

"Erhm Stefan," Damon said putting his hands together. "One question?" he said.

Stefan looked at Damon.

"Who is going to invite Katherine in?" He asked.

Elena had been impatiently pacing up and down in the Salvatore's manor. She was thinking about Damon. And Stefan. Wandering if Katherine had managed to somehow manipulate them into letting her go. Caroline had been sitting on the couch. Her eyes followed Elena's movement.

"Something doesn't feel right Caroline." Elena spoke.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

Elena looked at friend. "Well Katherine said she doesn't know how she was brought back," Elena replied. Caroline nodded her head, listening as Elena spoke. "Well don't you think it's a bit odd that someone like Katherine Pierce isn't concerned as to why she is suddenly alive?"

"I do but then again what if Katherine really doesn't know." Caroline answered.

Elena started chewing on her inner gums. "I have to go." She said lifting her jacket and walking out.

Caroline stood up to stop Elena.

"Don't follow me Caroline!" Elena warned.

And before Caroline knew it, Elena was gone.

Katherine found herself standing inside the Gilbert's home. She looked around. It wasn't at all the type of place she would even consider living in. She walked into the kitchen. Pattern blankets covered the couches. Wooden lamps decorated the living room. She looked up and saw a family picture of Elena, her parents and her younger brother, Jeremey.

"I already hate this place." She mumbled.

Stefan and Damon were standing behind her.

"The bedroom's upstairs and the kitchen is down the passage." Stefan informed Katherine.

"And where is your bedroom?" Katherine flirtatiously asked.

"Why?" Damon asked his arms folded firmly across his chest.

"Jealous Damon?" Katherine sweetly asked.

"Hardly."

Katherine smiled. She turned and dropped down onto the couch. She let out a sigh.

Stefan nodded to Damon to follow him outside. Damon glanced once more at Katherine and made his way outside. Stefan had been standing on the porch. And next to him was a girl. Damon looked at her. She didn't look older than twenty. She had jet black hair and golden brown eyes.

"Who is this?" Damon asked looking at her.

"Damon this is Cassandra." Stefan introduced.

"And why is she here Stefan?" Damon asked.

"Cassie put a spell on the house to keep Katherine inside." Stefan replied.

"What!" Stefan and Damon heard Katherine hiss from inside. Within in seconds Katherine was standing by the door, trying to escape but couldn't. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"When did we get a witch?" Damon asked looking at Cassie.

"I," Stefan said looking at Damon. "Found her in the woods and she's been living here for over three years."

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Damon said.

"I didn't have too." Stefan replied.

Cassie looked at Damon. "Worried I might hurt you?"

"In your dreams little witch." Damon replied coolly.

"Damon enough." Stefan said cutting his brother off from any further humiliation.

"Since when do you think you have control over me?" Damon questioned.

Stefan ignored his brother. He looked at Katherine. "I hope you will enjoy your new home."

"Stefan please don't do this." Katherine begged.

"There is blood stocked up in the freezer to last you at least 6 months." Stefan said ignoring her plea. "Once a week I will come by to check up on you."

"You're not staying?" Katherine and Damon asked together.

Before Stefan could answer, Elena came bursting through. She lunged forward onto Katherine, holding her down to the ground. Katherine kicked Elena's off her and stood her ground.

"Elena!" Damon moaned looking at her.

"What is she doing here Damon?" Elena asked. Her eyes were pitch black.

"Ask Stefan." Damon replied.

"Elena," Stefan begun. "Katherine cannot be seen in Mystic Falls, people will think she is you."

"But why my parent's home?"

"Because the house is spell bound." Stefan replied.

"What?" Elena asked, slowly returning to her normal self.

"Elena you're trapped inside with Katherine." Stefan told her.

"Then undo the spell and get me out of here." Elena said looking at Stefan.

"If I do that, Katherine will run too." Stefan said placing his hands on his hips.

Elena looked at Katherine who was smiling.

"Looks like we stuck with each other." Katherine said with a wicked grin.

"Stefan drop the spell." Damon asked.

"Damon if I drop the spell Katherine will run." Stefan reminded him.

"I don't care Stefan!" Damon snapped. "Elena is inside with Katherine, and who knows between the two of them who will kill who first."

"I can drop it temporarily but someone needs to keep Katherine back." Cassie spoke up.

Stefan looked at Cassie. "Fine."

Damon turned to look at Elena and Katherine. Stefan walked inside and stood by Katherine. Cassie was watching him. When he nodded his head, Cassie closed her eyes. She said a few words before opening them again.

'It's done." She said.

Elena jolted out. The moment she was outside, Cassie put the spell back on.

"You didn't even try to escape?" Damon said looking at Katherine.

Katherine looked at Stefan. "Why escape when I have all I need."

Elena looked at Stefan who'd been looking at her.

"Cassie take Damon and Elena to the cemetery and find out how Katherine managed to come to life." Stefan instructed.

Cassie nodded her head.

"Are you going to safe with her?" Cassie asked.

"I'll be fine Cassie," Stefan replied with a smile. "I somehow don't think Katherine will hurt me."

"You underestimate me Stefan." Katherine said with a cheeky smile.

"Stefan," Elena said looking at him.

"I'll be fine Elena." Stefan replied closing the front door.


	4. Chapter 4

Cassie, Damon and Elena reached the cemetery. The cops had been here already. Yellow tape covered the crime scene. Both Elena and Damon could smell the blood. Cassie looked at them. She didn't keep her guard down. They walked towards the door. Cassie slowly pushed it open. Immediately she felt a strong source of magic.

"Someone really wanted Katherine back." Cassie said walking to the coffin.

Elena looked around. Blood was splattered across the floor. Katherine managed to rip these people. Elena continued to walk towards Cassie. "Who do you think wants her back?" She asked touching the tombstone.

"I thought everyone hated her." Damon said. He looked around the room in disgust.

"I'm not sure." Cassie said touching the coffin. "All I know is that something powerful did this."

Elena looked at Cassie. "Is there some sort of way you can trace this thing?"

Cassis smiled. "If it was that easy we wouldn't be here."

"Yeah well if they left Katherine dead we wouldn't be here." Damon grumbled.

Katherine was staring at Stefan. She still couldn't believe she was back. He was perfect. She thought. Her legs were crossed and a glass of blood in her hand. Stefan was shuffling through the book shelf. He'd been looking for any clues as to how a vampire could return from the unknown.

"Why don't you take a rest and eat something." Katherine suggested. "Maybe a deer."

Stefan looked at her. "I don't drink animal blood anymore."

"Really?" Katherine asked in excitement. "The infamous Stefan Salvatore now survives on human blood."

"Just finish your snack." He said ignoring her.

"It must kill you?" Katherine continued.

"I've taught myself to control the ripper." Stefan said while scrolling through a book.

"I'm not talking about the blood." Katherine said taking another sip of blood. "I'm talking about Elena and Damon."

Stefan tightened his jaw. "Leave it alone Katherine."

"How is it that your brother and ex-girlfriend are together and you're alone?" Katherine asked. She leaned forward and looked at him.

"Katherine I said drop." Stefan warned.

"Well considering you both were in love with me, it makes sense." Katherine continued, ignoring Stefan's warning.

Stefan dropped the book. He let out a roar and charged for Katherine. He had his hand firmly gripped around her neck, his eyes pitch black. Katherine calmly placed her hand on his and looked at him. "Enough Katherine!" He hissed.

"Admit it Stefan, you're still in love with Elena." Katherine said not taking her eyes off him.

Stefan slowly loosened his grip. He stood back and turned to look at the door. "Elena."

Caroline was standing outside the police station. She was dressed in a pretty pink summer dress. She was holding a box of donuts and a cup of coffee. A huge smile planted on her pretty face.

"There you are."

"Tyler Lockwood." Caroline greeted.

The ex-werewolf made his way towards Caroline. He looked down at the box of donuts. "For me?" He asked curiously.

"Yip," Caroline replied with a smile. "And a cup of coffee."

Tyler took the coffee. He took a sip and looked at her. "You want something?" He said.

"Maybe I just came to see an old friend." Caroline replied.

Tyler gave her I-know-you-want-something kind of look.

"Okay fine!" Caroline said. She managed to get Tyler away from the Police Station. "It's Katherine Pierce."

Tyler looked at Caroline with confusion. "So what now, even the unknown doesn't want her?" He commented.

Caroline was looking at him. "Something like that."

"So she's back?" He asked.

"Since yesterday." Caroline replied.

"Where is she?"

"Stefan has her out somewhere. I didn't ask." Caroline replied. "But I need to ask you a huge favour?"

Tyler looked into Caroline's eyes. He knew where this was going. "No Caroline I won't release him, he will destroy the entire town."

"Come on Tyler!" Caroline begged. "You managed to control your hunger as a vampire why can't he?"

"Because Caroline, unlike us, his never had to endure this." Tyler replied.

"Tyler we need him." Caroline said softly.

Tyler shook his head. He stood up and tossed the remaining cup of coffee in the bin. "Caroline if we release him I don't think we'd see him again."

Caroline stood up. "Tyler at least let me see him?"

Tyler took the boxes of donuts. He rested them under his arm. "Fine." He said nodding for her to follow him inside the station.

Elena stood outside her parent's home. Her eyes on Stefan and Katherine. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Damon had been speaking to Cassie. The two were standing by his car. Stefan was still in love with her? Elena watched Stefan step away from Katherine, who was rubbing her neck. Once again, Katherine was cunning and manipulative.

"Elena," Stefan said looking directly at her.

"Erhm…Cassie found nothing at the cemetery." Elena said looking at him. "Damon suggested we do some research. Maybe one of your mother's old journals might help us."

Stefan had his hands in his pockets. He walked to the door and keeping his eyes on Elena. "Sounds like a good plan."

Before Elena could speak, Damon and Cassie appeared beside her.

"Stefan we think your mother's journal might have some information." Cassie said, telling him something he already knew.

"Yeah, Elena just told me." Stefan said with a smile.

"Stefan all I know is that whatever released her was powerful." Cassie told him.

"So it was defiantly another witch." Stefan said.

"I'm not sure Stefan. It could be."

"Damon take Cassie to the storage room." Stefan instructed. "Elena, Caroline sent me a message, she was meeting Tyler at the station. See if you can get there and see what's happening. She thinks she might have something."

"What about you?" Elena asked.

"I have to baby-sit." Stefan replied looking back at Katherine.


End file.
